Stearidonic acid (SDA, 18:4n-3) is a highly unsaturated omega-3 fatty acid. SDA is very important in human nutrition because it is an intermediate in the biosynthesis of omega-3-fatty acids, eicosapentanoic (EPA) and docosahexaenoic (DHA) acids. Both of these omega-3 fatty acids are required in human diets for cell membrane functioning and good health (Coupland and Hebard, Stearidonic acid containing plant-seed oils: Their potential for use in healthy foods, 93rd AOCS Annual meeting and Expo, May 5-8, 2002, Montreal, Quebec, Canada.). Higher intake of omega-3 fatty acids has been positively associated with the prevention of cardiovascular diseases, arthritis, inflammatory diseases, and autoimmune diseases in humans (Simopoulos A. P., 1999, Essential fatty acids in health and chronic disease, Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 70:560-569.).
Stearidonic acid is found in other Echium species (E. vulgare L.), hemp seed (Cannabis sativa L.,Cannabaceae) (2%-3%) (Callaway et al. 1996, Occurrence of “omega-3” stearidonic acid (cis-6,9,12,15-octadecatetraenoic acid) in hemp (Cannabis sativa L.) seed, J. Int. Hemp Assoc. 3(2):61-63.), and blackcurrant seed (Ribes nigrum L., Grossulariaceae) (about 2%) (Clough 1993, Sources and production of specialty oils containing GLA and stearidonic acid, Lipid Technol. 5(3):9-12)).
Because of the health benefits of SDA, several researches have tried to prepare products that incorporate SDA. There is a continuing need for stable oil products with SDA.